Deffentlee
Deffentlee loves to peep to much. Deffentlee is a main character in another segment of Tyler's Rad Adventures called "Deffentlee." He is also the recurring character of Tyler's Rad Adventures. When Tyler has new experiences he loves them, but horrible things happen to Deffentlee when he tries them. His catchphrase is "(blank) Deffentlee. Oh wait, that's me!". Physical Appearance Deffentlee is a big stupid peep with a pink nose behind his fur, round eyes, Mouth, and a light splotch on his stomach. He wears a light blue/green bow tie with white polka dots on it. Personality Deffentlee is very optimistic about everything he does and is wanting to have new experiences of garbage. Everytime he tries something new about garbage, he usually enjoys it, unlike his friend Diffentlee whom never seems to have a good experience about garbage. Description Welcome! Tyler's Rad Adventures has been waiting for you. Explore and learn about the wonderful world of Eee!!! Bully is the fifth episode of Tyler's Rad Adventures. Tyler's Rad Adventures is a show the show that this website is about. Tyler is the main character of Tyler's Rad Adventures. Tryworld series with Deffentlee In TryWORLD T.V.series you can see the new episodes when ever you want. This video is the video of the month. You can watch it and next month there will be questions you can answer to see witch is your favorite video. The Finale of Season 4 is called The Dark. It is a half hour Special and there is a mystery half hour special to! The Cool Kingdom is a location in "The Land of Eee". Cool King, Amber Teers Nick, Sosomorionis, Slomerania, and the top gard (his name is Jack). See full episode The Thing But soon in about 2 weeks the full episode of The Thing be here thank you so much for being patent and sints you were I will give you a special gift.Each season there will be a new theme song,new places,and new characters.So have fun on this wiki. These are the most wanted villins in Eee. Brady Brad, Navy Brad, and Dublacint Brad. Brady Brad and Navy Brad are in season 1 and Dublacint Brad is in season 3. Warning Watch out for these villins. In Tyle's Rad Adventures, most of the villins are paper. Some are not like Mrs. Sun. Mrs. Sun that Deffentlee hates She is the only villin that is a human and is not paper. Deffentlee is a villin but he is not a stick figure that is made out of paper like Brady Brad, Navy Brad, and Dublacint Brad or a human like Mrs. Sun. He is a peep. There are other villin peeps out there but these are the ones so far. Deffentlee, Bully Peep, and The Meen Peckey Peep. The Meen Pecky Peep hasn't appeared in Tyler's Rad Adventures yet. New Episodes with Deffentlee in it But he will appear in season 4. Deffentlee is a stupid peep that likes to peep to much where ever he goes. This presents the new character of Tyler's Rad Adventures. New Characters The new character is Navy Brad. Navy Brad the leader of the Navy Gang. The Navy Gang makes everything navy. Why he is a villain He is a villan. You would hate the Navy Gang if you lived with them. They would make you evil! Navy Brad is the navy version of Brady Brad. Navyfentle is the navy version of Deffentlee. Deffentlee's other name is Effentle. Navy Bully is the navy version of Bully Peep. If you want to know more, scroll down. Outfits Information Deffentlee likes to give off the vibe that he is unaware and naive, as shown in the Trash episode when he say a trashcan and fell in love with it. However, it is pretty obvious Tyler has very malicious and sadistic intentions as shown in the Tree Climbing episode because he wanted to get his trashcan back because Neo Peep can fly and he stool Deffentlee's trashcan up onto the top of the tree. Not only did he ask Diffentlee to climb up an electrical tower under the guise that it was a tree, he was also very excited about Diffentlee reaching the top. When Diffentlee was carried away by a bird and put into its nest so he could be feasted upon by its young, Deffentlee looked on at Diffentlee happily and claimed his near-death or death as a "New Experience". Though Deffentlee may seem to be innocent, naive, and optimistic, the undertones of sadisticness and malicious intent are highly obvious. Relationships *Diffentlee - He is Deffentlee's true friend that is always by his side unless he is in his trashcan because Diffentlee hates garbage. *Neo Peep - He has a very high voice that annoys Deffentlee so he is barely his friend. Trivia * In the episode Moving In Deffentlee was seen around the Earth when Diffentlee was explaining that Deffentlee is everyone in the world's pet peep (but he's not.) *In the episode Moving In, he was seen sitting down in a seat on a airplane with Diffentlee and Neo Peep. *In the episode The Heros, he is shown getting kicked in the butt and getting beaten up by Tyler, Phanphan, Tylervisianol, and N.E.I.C.T.R. and after they beaten Deffentlee and Brady Brad up Cool King gives all of them get metal. Gemstone Appearances Episode *Moving In *The Heros Gallery Other Gems Category:Gem peepers Category:Characters